LONDRES
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: Voldemort descobre que é o que lhe falta para poder destruir a Harry; sua alma, tratará de recuperá-la, mas a costa de desgraciar a um de seus comensais, quem se verá envolvido nesta guerra mais do que desejava. É uma Angustiosa história que contém tortura, violação, Mpreg e morte de uma personagem. Poderia querer a um menino que foi consequência de ser utilizado?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** LONDRES

**Autor:** ibyra

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Original, Severus Snape, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort

**Resumo:  
**  
Voldemort descobre que é o que lhe falta para poder destruir a Harry; sua alma, tratará de recuperá-la, mas a costa de desgraciar a um de seus comensais, quem se verá envolvido nesta guerra mais do que desejava. É uma Angustiosa história que contém tortura, violação, Mpreg e morte de uma personagem. Poderia querer a um menino que foi consequência de ser utilizado?

**NOTA DO CAPÍTULO:**

A maioria das personagens e o mundo são de Rowling, menos a trama.

Sirius está morrido e enfrentar-se novamente ao Menino-que-viveu, fez compreender a Voldemort muitas coisas às que já achou resposta.  
Este é o início de um via-crúcis que deverá enfrentar.  


CAP. 1: DE CRUELDADE E RESPOSTAS

Oeste de Londres, uma escura mansão era golpeada pela selvageria de uma tormenta, no alto de suas três torres titilava uma luz verdosa e suave que contrastava com os cegadores raios que surcavam o escuro céu, a mansão, era o centro e refúgio do lado escuro; o grande salão do térreo ostentava grandes janelas, que eram fechadas por caríssimas cortinas de veludo vermelho, o chão revestido de mármore branquíssimo com vetas de ónix, expedia frio, o mobiliário altamente trabalhado e de madeira escura o complementava.

O frio e a tensão no ambiente eram evidentes; um grupo de corpos trémulos, cobertos de longas capas negras e capuchas permaneciam submissos em espera de seu senhor, de repente, um redemoinho de fogo vermelho instaurou-se no meio deles, todos caíram de improviso de forma que ficaram à graça da figura que se formava; a aparência reptiliana de seu amo fez-se presente ante eles.

Os olhos vermelhos expediam ira pura, suas pálidas mãos se crispavam em uma forma temível, caminhava de um lado a outro, sua respiração era entrecortada; de repente, parou-se em seco fazendo que sua longa túnica ondeara bruscamente ao voltear-se para seus servidores; Lord Voldemort estava furioso, seu semblante pressagiava o castigo que daria a seus vassalos.

Seus servidores formavam um semicírculo ao seu redor, tremendo de funcho; tudo tinha sido um falhanço, perderam a esfera da profecia, alguns comensais morreram e outros foram feitos prisioneiros, a demais que os aurores reconheceram a outros tantos, isto debilitava de alguma forma as filas do Lado Escuro

- EU SOU LORD VOLDEMORT! EU SOU SEU AMO! E TÊM FALHADO!

Por um breve momento, após o estridente grito, o silêncio fez-se sepulcral, o aparecimento de uma enorme serpente negra, criou mais incerteza.

Com um breve movimento de sua mão, o Senhor Escuro erigido no salão um cadeirão a modo de trono, no que se situou elegantemente sem apartar a mirada de seus servidores.

- Falharam miseravelmente,… ante um grupo de meninos,… os mais sanguinários magos, foram derrotados por um punhado de aprendizes.

A cada uma de suas palavras foi pronunciada calmamente, de forma sibilante mas continham ira reprimida. Respirou fundo, como meditando a maneira mais cruel de fazer pagar a decepcionante atuação dos magos a seu serviço

- O único que tenho em vocês, é o mais miserável grupo de ineptos, que não puderam derrotar a crianças – enfocou sua mirada a um comensal em específico, este se deu conta e um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo – DIGA-ME QUE TENS QUE DIZER A TEU FAVOR?

Ante isto, dentre os ajoelhados, o comensal aludido levantou levemente a cabeça mas não deixou ver seu rosto pois ainda estava oculto atrás de sua máscara, em mudança seu cabelo loiro se balançou levemente.

- Meu Senhor, não só eram eles – Voldemort não lhe interrompeu e decidiu continuar – chegaram os da Ordem aos socorrer, nós não tínhamos essa informação e nos surpreenderam – sua voz soou um pouco desesperada, ainda que não queria fazer notar isso.

- AH! SE, A ORDEM… UM REBANHO DE MAGOS EXCÉNTRICOS COMANDADOS POR UM LOUCO SENIL, TALVEZ NÃO PROVEÍSTE TAL SITUAÇÃO? Não era claro para ti que algo assim sucederia?

Alçou-se de seu trono com sobriedade, o som de seus lentos passos deixaram-se escutar, enquanto dirigia-se ao grupo prostrado baixo sua presença e falou:

- Lucius, você era o encarregado desta missão, pagará muito caro sua incompetência.

Inclinou-se junto à figura que tinha falado, o tomou do queixo para enfocar seus olhos vermelhos nos cinzas de Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dizia com voz sibilante:

- O castigo que vocês merecem, é tão grande que não espero que consigam viver muito, mas pelo que a ti respecta, o teu será especialmente maior de modo que te prepara – se levantou –me entrega teu varinha, já não a precisará.

Ainda que Lucius tratava de aparentar firmeza, o tremor era evidente, deslizou a mão baixo sua túnica para tender sua arma ao Senhor Escuro, quem arrebatou-lhe com um brusco movimento para depois começar com a sessão de cruciatus dirigidas a ele e a todos os que ali se encontravam, de vez em quando estes caíam na inconsciência, o Lord aplicava um feitiço enervante e começava novamente com a rodada de torturas, torturas que se misturava com gritos angustiosos pedindo piedade, com prantos que não puderam se conter.

==========&==========

Enquanto no Colégio Hogwarts, um agoniado Diretor despedia a seu professor de poções, Severus Snape tinha sido convocado, seguramente Voldemort queria informar-se de todo o que acontecia o mais cedo possível.

Pensou que seria melhor se aparecer nos foras do Castelo não fora que se irrompia no que seja que o Lord estivesse fazendo ele pagaria caro essa imprudência, uma vez aí se dirigiu à porta da mansão para depois ingressar com muito cuidado ao salão onde costumavam sempre se efetuar as reuniões.

A cena que lhe recebeu não era nada agradável, o cheiro e a quantidade de sangue eram facilmente perceptíveis, mas ficou aí em espera que seu Senhor se percebesse de sua presença e se dignasse no chamar, mas nesses momentos Voldemort tinha outras ocupações que certamente estava desfrutando.

Um Senhor Escuro com o rosto totalmente desengajado torturava a Lucius; o comensal, retorcia-se, tremia e gritava de dor, um charco de sangue cobria o andar onde estava.

- Snape – deixando por um momento seu pequeno divertimento – passa – dizia-lhe ao mesmo tempo que fazia um ademão para o convocar.

Com um assentimento e o passo cerimonioso mais firme dirigiu-se até o Lord, passou de longo por entre os numerosos corpos caídos, sem sequer imutar-se, fez uma reverência quando chegou em frente a seu Senhor.

- Não posso dizer que me compraze te ver, nestes momentos o que menos quero são notícias desalentadoras.

- Meu Senhor será você quem julgue se são más ou boas.

Esta resposta satisfez enormemente a Voldemort.

- Bem, continua então

- A morte de Black, afeto demasiado ao menino e isto fez que a magia de Potter seja inconsistente, é por isso que Dumbledore agora o tem encerrado na enfermaria com mais precauções que antes.

- Tens razão não se se são boas – posou sua mirada em Snape - mas o fato de que esse menino seja de alguma forma mais débil… é algo que está a meu favor.

Nesse momento o professor reconheceu a varinha que o Lord utilizava, era inconfundível a tinha visto várias vezes, comprovou uma vez mais que Voldemort era um mago sumamente poderoso, só assim, se conseguia que uma varinha fizesse algum dano a seu dono e o Lord tinha conseguido infligir uma terrível tortura.

- E agora diga-me, que opinas? Que acha que devo fazer com Lucius?

Bem sabia Severus que ele não tinha direito a opinião alguma, mas lhe estava pedindo

- Agora temos perdido a vários comensais – o disse com ar indiferente. - pela incompetência de Lucius – sua voz agora era de desprezo - acho que tivesse sido melhor para ele ser capturado e enviado a Azkaban, mas poderíamos o utilizar, de alguma forma, não o crê assim meu Senhor?

Severus imprimia em sua profunda voz uma serenidade que estava bem longe de sentir ao ver a seu Lord enfurecido, devia evitar que matassem ao pai de seu afilhado.

- Meu Senhor, castigue-o e de… nem… -continuou-o ao não ter uma enojada resposta de seu interlocutor - mas é melhor que chegue à Batalha final, ainda que só o utilizemos como escudo, Claro! Se essa é sua vontade.

Queria incluir também em sua petição aos demais que se achavam na mesma situação de Lucius, se mereciam isso e bem mais, mas seu amo só lhe pedia falar de um em específico. Um leve assentimento, quase imperceptível por parte do Senhor escuro, assegurou-lhe que Lucius viveria, Lucius ainda que não era consciente disso pelo momento, lhe devia a vida.

_"__Em__ algum dia teria a oportunidade de devolver-lhe esse favor__"___

_-_ Podes retirar-te.

- Com sua permissão, meu Senhor.

Uma reverência e Snape dispôs-se a sair, sorteou o corpo inconsciente de Malfoy que lhe impediam o passo direto, cuidando de não se manchar de sangue.

===========&===========

Ao dia seguinte, a sala de enfermaria de Hogwarts tinha como hóspedes aos estudantes e alguns dos membros da Ordem que tinham lutado no Ministério, após ter sido atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, os estudantes foram obrigados a beber a poção de dormir sem sonho, agora conciliavam um pequeno descanso.

O entardecer fazia-se presente e duas figuras moviam-se entre as liteiras, até chegar a uma que era ocupada por um rapaz de cabelo revolto e que apesar da poção, seu sonho não era tranquilo.

- Albus, não podes o ter sempre dormido, deve o enfrentar, a morte não é algo que ele desconheça – Lhe dizia o mago jovem fazendo ondear levemente sua túnica negra para voltear-se a ver ao idoso, essa cor contrastava elegantemente com sua pele pálida e expressões insondáveis.

- Se que tens a maior das razões, mas, esta perda é um fato demasiado doloroso para ele não o cries assim? – uma resposta mais que acertada de Dumbledore.

- É possível – posou seus negros olhos no rapaz – mas o fato é, que Black morreu e em parte é sua culpa, deveria o assumir.

- Severus, não deverias ser tão cruel com Harry, recorda que em sua vida sofreu e sofre muito para um rapaz de sua idade.

- É algo que depois o fará mais forte… se não se derruba – pausou – Não, Albus não creio ser cruel.

Cruel? Pensou Dumbledore, não, seu rapaz não era cruel, sarcástico, taciturno, frio, mas não era cruel, cruel era esse ser ao qual seu quase filho devia enganar para não ser descoberto, meditando isto começou a perguntar.

- E diga-me como…? que passo ontem?

- Está realmente enojado, acho que foi um milagre que não terminasse matando a Malfoy.

- E diga-me… você…

- Deixa… estou aqui – e se volteou a vê-lo diretamente ao rosto – corri melhor sorte.

- Não duvido que soubesse manejar a situação, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar.

- Acha-me que te diria se não pudesse manejar a situação, qualquer situação que se apresente – lhe insistiu.

- Prometes-me?

- Qual o motivo isso?

- Estimo-te bastante, sabe-lo, mas também te conheço, sei que talvez, poderiam existir algumas coisas que me ocultarias.

Por toda resposta só levantou uma sobrancelha e lhe dedicou um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Albus… - negou levemente com a cabeça – não o faria

Nesse momento regressava Madame Pomfrey levando poções em uma bandeja.

- Será melhor que vocês também fossem descansar, amanhã terão novos repórteres e pessoas charlatãs aos quais afastar de aqui.

Tinha sido o mesmo desde que o mundo mágico soubesse que o Lord, o terror mesmo, estava novamente entre eles. Através do bosque se colavam uma série de magos audazes com o propósito de conseguir alguma notícia, mas Hagrid o imponente guarda-bosques afugentava-os só com sua presença e às vezes fazia as rodadas com seu inseparável, mas tímido Fang; mas se por alguma sorte conseguiam chegar até a porta do Castelo encontravam-se com que o goleiro tinha ordens explícitas de não deixar passar a ninguém, não contentes com isto, ainda ousavam tocar a porta, mas ao momento em que o faziam se viam transladados rapidamente para fora do colégio.

Ao dia seguinte os estudantes "envolvidos" acordaram já em sua sala comum, se sentindo com forças renovadas, mas seu ânimo distava muito da alegria.

Harry levantou-se e estava desolado, sua única família não estava mais, todo tinha sido uma armadilha, se tão só tivesse seguido os razoamentos de Hermione, se tivesse continuado as lições de Oclumência com Snape, talvez Sirius seguiria com vida, atormentado com estes pensamentos, tratava de evitar a todos seus colegas ainda que agora que o notava não eram muitos.

Após o incidente do Ministério as classes tinham-se suspendido, alguns dos pais consideravam que o melhor lugar para a proteção de seus filhos eram seus próprios lares. Outros grupos consideravam que o Castelo tinha as suficientes proteções, de modo que deixaram que seus filhos continuassem ali até o termo do calendário educacional, ainda que só faltassem em alguns dias.

Como a cada dia desde que saísse da enfermaria, depois do café da manhã Harry quase corria pelos corredores rumo à sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ensimesmado em seus pensamentos, que não notou que era observado por um professor de mirada profunda; mesmo professor que tinha observado as atitudes de Potter, ainda que não era uma pessoa à que apreciava, é mais sentia verdadeiro rancor infundado, lhe compreendeu.

==========&===========

Albus Dumbledore tinha chamado ao Menino Que Viveu a seu despacho, era uma tarde mais no colégio, uma tarde mais atormentado por suas remordimentos, uma tarde triste; Harry Potter entrava ao despacho, notou que estava ocupada também por seu odiado professor de poções, quem o olhou mas não se digno a lhe dirigir a palavra. Quanto a Harry só se limitou a se sentar em um dos cadeirões em espera de Dumbledore.

O ambiente era tenso, mas pouco a pouco as lembranças dessa noite encheram os pensamentos do menor, isto ocorria a cada vez com mais frequências, não podendo o evitar seus olhos começaram a nublar-se e caiu uma silenciosa lágrima delatora.

Severus Snape, o frio espião comensal, levantou uma sobrancelha interrogante, mas apesar disso e apesar de que talvez se arrependeria, não deixaria que o filho de Evans chorasse, e contrário a sua atitude começou a lhe falar.

- Potter – não era o habitual tom de desprezo - tudo, absolutamente tudo passa por algo.

- Mas… se tão só não fora tão… - Harry parecia não notar com quem falava – estúpido.

- Estúpido e… - duvidou – valente se não fora assim não seria um Gryffndor e também não seria Harry Potter, o tenha em conta.

- Morreu por minha culpa.

- Se, morreu, aceite-o; é um fato que não se pode mudar, será melhor que pense que é o que fará ao respecto.

_"Essas__ mesmas palavras em algum dia lhe dariam a força para aceitar próximos fatos"_

Dizia-lhe de uma forma tranquila? Mas sem debocha nem compaixão, de uma forma compreensiva, se poderia dizer que ele era a pessoa que mais lhe compreendia nesse momento

- Fazer algo? – olhou-o com seus olhos enrijecidos, mas não permitiria que o visse chorar - só quero os ver, só quero ir com eles, só isso.

- Entenda-o, eles sacrificaram tudo por você, não pode se deixar vencer, não tem o direito.

- DIREITO! tenho todo o direito de já não querer estar aqui, tenho o direito de deixar que Voldemort tome tudo, tenho o direito de querer morrer – sua voz foi se apagando mais.

- CLARO! SABIA QUE TODO MUNDO SE EQUIVOCAVA COM VOCÊ, É UM COVARDE E FOGE DE SUAS RESPONSABILIDADES, FOGE DA REALIDADE, POIS BEM, FUJA, E NÃO FAÇA NADA.

- NÃO SOU UM COVARDE!

- ENTÃO FAÇA ALGO, ENFRENTE ISTO POR ELES, por seus pais e por… Black.

Uma tosse de parte do diretor interrompeu a "conversa".

- Vejo que estão ambos… bem, tenho algo que lhes comunicar, faz favor Severus te senta.

O professor tinha permanecido de pé até esse momento, mas ante a voz tranquila mas autoritária do Diretor tomo seu lugar em outro cadeirão disposto a escutar o que seu "pai" diria.

============&==========

Passaram em alguns dias tormentosos na mansão que albergava a Lord Voldemort, quase todos os dias os comensais eram convocados, eram vítimas de seu mau humor, de imperdoáveis espontâneos, às vezes se sentava em seu trono por longas horas em um estado como de um zumbi, para depois sem mais começar a conversar em parsel com seu fiel Nagini, assim tinha chegado à conclusão de qual era a diferença entre ele e seu jovem inimigo.

- Agora entendo porque não posso ganhar a esse; a alma, mim alma – a serpente lhe dedicou um pequeno apito de aprovação

- As Horcruxes – dizia-lhe a sua serpente - ao dividir minha alma também se fez instável, é hora de recuperar em sua integridade, mas… como? O arrependimento é impensável, não posso o restaurar desde os Horcruxes, é impossível.

- Deve existir algum modo, algum escrito antigo poderá guiá-lo, meu amo, o garoto ainda que já não permanecerá no Castelo, agora e sempre se encontrará mais protegido, segundo disse Snape, devem estar o treinando.

- Dumbledore deve pensar que suas proteções são suficientes, em parte tem razão, ademais deve estar seguro que eu desconheço meu ponto débil – em seus olhos vermelhos brilhava a determinação – a acharei Nagini, acharei a solução, então nem a melhor das proteções servirá contra meu poder, porque estarei completo.

Após permanecer em vários dias encerrado em sua biblioteca, lido todo ao respeito em seus inumeráveis livros antigos, encontrou o que buscava, levantou seu rosto com autossuficiência, seus olhos centelhavam, ele tinha encontrado, tinha encontrado a resposta.

- Tão singelo – disse-se absorto em seus pensamentos – mas ao mesmo tempo tão prazeroso devo ser muito cuidadoso com minha eleição.

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Bem, isso foi o primeiro capítulo, talvez seja um pouco insipido, mas lhes assegurou que terá mais atividade depois.

Por favor atualizarei quando receba Comentários de sua parte, seria uma honra que os fizessem.

**Então é isso ai vejo vocês na próxima!**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: COM SENTIMENTOS DESCONFORTÁVEIS

Chegou ao fim do período de aulas, todos os alunos que haviam permanecido na escola até aquele tempo preparando suas malas e animais de estimação, alguns que foram preparados anteriormente vagavam pelo castelo, era um dia escaldante e espíritos dos alunos estavam em frangalhos, em conversas cotidianas sempre veio à tona o companheiro que Harry tinha dito a eles todo o ano era verdade, era uma verdade horrível, que alguns se recusaram a aceitar, mas era verdade.

Ao igual que seus colegas de casa, o trio de ouro também preparava suas malas, no meio de um silêncio incómodo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Hermione que não podia suportar por mais tempo essa situação se animou a falar.

- Dizem que a maioria dos professores nos acompanharão no trem.

- Isso era o menos que pensava que fariam, ainda que será muito molesto – lhe respondia um Ron agradecido de que fosse ela quem iniciasse a conversa.

Esperavam uma resposta de Harry, a qual não veio, pois seguia guardando suas coisas ausente às vãs tentativas de seus amigos pelo fazer falar; desde aquela tarde que o Diretor o citasse em seu escritório, tinham percebido uma mudança na atitude de seu amigo, ainda seguia calado, mas já não lhe surpreenderam tratando de ocultar suas lágrimas, estava por assim o dizer aliviado.

- O que não entendo até agora é, por que Dumbledore não te deixa vir à toca? bom, eu sei que poderiam pôr várias proteções se eles quisessem, mas… - Ron foi interrompido por um tranquilo Harry, demonstrando que não tinha estado totalmente indiferente.

- A Ordem e o Ministério decidiram-no assim, o Diretor disse que o melhor lugar que existe pelo momento, sem pôr em perigo a tua família Ron – lhe dedicou uma mirada de desculpa - é Grimmauld Place, o aceitei e ficarei no quartel da Ordem.

- Já não voltarás com teus tios?! – o ruivo quase tinha gritado.

- Não Ron, já não, também a eles os localizarão em outro lugar, também não essa casa agora é segura.

- Então, isso quer dizer que poderemos te ir ver quando queiramos e até nos ficar juntos por toda a graduação – lhe dizia Hermione ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um abraço efusivo.

- Está decidido! – voltava a dizer Ron com um rosto ilusionado e feliz, com o peito enchido.

- Decidido? Que está decidido? – perguntava Harry.

- Pois, que me mudo contigo irmão.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se desmesuradamente, isto era algo inesperado, era verdadeiro que nos últimos anos uma grande parte das férias as passava com seus amigos, mas viver juntos era uma novidade.

- E eu virei umas duas semanas depois, que parece?

Ante os oferecimentos de companhia que lhe faziam seus eternos amigos, Harry não soube se estar agradecido ou um pouco molesto, talvez pensavam que não era capaz de se cuidar só, ou era uma forma simples de sentir lástima por ele.

- Bom, garotos, acho que essa não é uma boa ideia – lhes disse Harry com algo de pena.

- Por que, talvez te incomodamos? – um Ron carrancudo e com as mãos nos quadris olhava-o interrogante.

- Não, realmente acho que não deveriam se arriscar, todas as pessoas que estão perto de mim… morrem.

- Harry, Faz favor! Queremos e estaremos sempre perto, de modo que o aceita – Hermione lhe tinha recriminado suavemente e lhe parecia a versão jovem de Molly Weasley, a mulher tinha influenciado enormemente na castanha.

Harry esteve a ponto de seguir com seus argumentos ainda que sabia que de nada lhe serviria, mas o rosto de Seamus apareceu na porta da sala comum em onde estavam os três amigos, estava um tanto agitado, com um sorriso se adentrou por completo

- Será melhor que baixem, os carruagens estão prontos.

- Já vamos – respondeu por todos o ruivo.

Seamus deu meia volta e tão cedo como chegou, tão cedo se foi, agora seguido pelo trio.

==========&===========

As carruagens puxadas pelos trhestalts conduziam aos estudantes até o Expresso de Hogwarts, podia-se advertir também que entre seus passageiros estavam senão todos, a maioria dos professores do Colégio e ademais alguns dos membros da Ordem.

Rememoração:

- Nenhuma precaução deve ser estimada – tinha dito Dumbledore aquela tarde em que o velho Diretor encontrasse às duas pessoas mais importantes para ele, ter uma "conversa".

- Entendo-o Albus, mas por que eu?

- Severus, dentre a Ordem tu é um dos mais poderosos magos que conheço e ademais; se, Merlín não o queira! surge uma eventualidade é o suficientemente sagaz para saber que fazer nesse momento.

- Não ache que com sua adulação… - queria resistir e até negar do trabalho que lhe estavam atribuindo.

- Não meu estimado Severus não são adulações simplesmente digo o que é evidente.

- Mas… eu achei que a casa de meus tios era a mais segura –interrompeu Harry, não obstante que a ele lhe parecia a melhor forma de se livrar de sua irritante família, tinha uma dúvida que queria aclarar.

- Em grande parte sim – respondia-lhe o Diretor de forma compreensiva – no entanto; ainda que não estou completamente seguro, Voldemort fez que alguns Muggles, lhe servissem baixo o imperius, tua casa está protegida para qualquer feitiço maligno mas não podemos descartar uma ameaça Muggle, como por exemplo um incêndio provocado.

- Mas, vocês sempre me vigiam – era como um leve reproche – nenhum Muggle passaria desapercebido.

- Tens toda a razão – sorriu – mas se talvez, Voldemort se arriscasse lançar um ataque a tua casa, os reforços demorariam um pouco em chegar, mas esse tempo seria suficiente para que exista baixas em gente inocente.

- Entendo – a atitude de submissão do jovem dava por entendido que aceitava os planos que se traçavam para sua vida, como sempre, sem que ele tivesse parte neles.

- Bom, então todo está preparado, a teus tios os levaremos a um lugar seguro, Harry irá a Grimmauld Place e Severus será seu guardião, desde que empreendam o caminho até que se encontre dentro do quartel.

Dito isto, se levantou para se dirigir a sua fénix que agora apresentava uma aparência muito jovem para o acariciar, dando a entender que terminava a pequena conversa.

Fim da rememoração.

Foi por isso que o carruagem que transportava ao trio de ouro era precedido por um ocupado pelo escuro professor, que pese ao calor do dia ainda luzia um sombria túnica negra, sua pele se ressentia um pouco pelos raios, os mesmos que lhe davam um pouco de granite a suas pálidas bochechas, seus negros olhos se entrecerravam em uma tentativa de minimizar a moléstia que lhe provocava o sol, seu cabeleira tinha um brilho natural, o movimento do transporte fazia que se mexera um pouco, era óbvio que estava bem cuidado, então ficou muito claro para todos os estudantes que a adiposidade de seu cabelo era causado por estar exposto permanentemente aos vapores das poções.

Harry dirigia-lhe miradas, que passavam desapercebidas para seus acompanhantes, a forma no que seu professor de poções se cobria com a mão formando uma viseira para proteger sua vista, a Harry lhe parecia como uma pessoa normal lhe parecia, humana.

Quando subiram ao expresso tomaram um cubículo e, para a moléstia de Ron o professor tomou outro contiguo ao deles.

- Por que tem que estar aí? – Dizia-lhes Ron a seus amigos – tal parece que suas classes não são suficientes para nos atormentar e deve determinar que nem sequer aqui nos relaxemos.

- Ron, sabe muito bem que também ELE está encarregado da segurança na viagem, de modo que, por favor! Comporta-se.

- Esta bem Hermione, mas ELE deve recordar que já não estamos no colégio, de modo que podemos fazer o que nos vinga em vontade.

- Ron! – disse-lhe a castanha enquanto girava seus olhos em desaprovação.

Harry só se acomodou disposto a passar a maior parte do tempo dormindo para não ser testemunha das brigas de seus amigos e assim, pensar e recordar, recordar as palavras que tinha pronunciado seu professor aquela tarde, tão calmo, tão forte, tão dono de si mesmo, que ainda que o mesmo em um princípio lhe pareceu um frio reproche mais tarde compreendeu que se se deixava abater pela perda de sua padrinho, tanto seus pais como o próprio Sirius teriam morrido em vão.

Recordou também os gestos do mesmo Snape tratando de proteger do sol, que, ainda que o dono dos mesmos não se teria dado conta; por um breve momento parecia tão… tão… não podia definir com exatidão a palavra, belo?...

- (Eu não estou pensando isso… não, não, não, Harry, deixa de pensar isso) – se dizia a si mesmo, mas tinha aberto tanto os olhos ante esta impressão que seu rosto de assombro não passou desapercebido.

- Sentes-te bem Harry? – Hermione olhava-lhe por demais estranhada.

- Eh… bom… sim… só… só… que acabo de me dar conta que nos falta mais dois anos e Hogwarts se acaba – ante esta resposta Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativa – Bom garotos, me acordam quando passe o carrinho de doces.

Dito isto simulou que começava a se dormir, Ron sozinho levantou os ombros.

Quando chegou o carrinho de compras, o acordaram, porque verdadeiramente se tinha dormido e ainda que a Harry não se lhe apetecia nada pelo momento, comprou algumas sapos de chocolate, doces em forma de abóboras e outros mais da coleção, enquanto via o sem fim de formas e sabores de doces se perdeu novamente em seus pensamentos.

- (Que tipo de doces lhe poderiam gostar?, não, não acho que ele goste de nada enjoativo) – fez um pequeno pisco - (mas em que demônios pensas Harry?) – voltou a perguntar-se.

Voltou a seu lugar para afastar "esses" pensamentos embotando-se com os caramelos adquiridos. Os estudantes saíam de suas cabines para distrair-se enquanto durava a viagem, a dizer verdade eram muito poucos os que o faziam, os casais aproveitavam os últimos momentos juntos dantes de ir com suas famílias. Um grupo de Slytherin comandados por um loiro platino molestava a qualquer que desgraçadamente se punha em seu caminho, depois de muitos empurrões e açoites de portas chegaram justamente ao cubículo de Harry.

- Mas se aqui temos a San Potter – o tom de debocha de Draco por demais molesto fez rir a seus acompanhantes.

- DEIXA-O FURÃO! – reclamou-lhe o ruivo que já se tinha posto à defensiva.

- TU NÃO TE METAS POBRETÃO.

- Malfoy, é um monitor não deverias comportar dessa forma.

- NENHUM SANGUE SUJO PODE DIZER-ME A MIM, NADA SOBRE MEU COMPORTAMENTO.

Ninguém dos envolvidos na briga verbal tinha notado que graças a seus mesmos gritos o professor atribuído a essa área tinha saído para castigar a qualquer que se atrevia a interromper sua tranquila viagem; ao vê-lo os outros alunos fugiam dele, não querendo ser parte do que depois viria, mesmo assim os que discutiam seguiam no seu, começou a se impacientar e cruzou os braços em seu peito em uma muda espera, as caras que se tinham assomado de suas compartimentos começavam a fechar as portas silenciosos e prontos para escutar os irados gritos do mais temível dos professores de Hogwarts.

O silêncio, fez-se maior, o silêncio foi o que voltou aos jovens o se perguntar o motivo do mesmo, uma sombra negra, altiva, se alçava a um lado, tão só com a negra mirada, Crable e Goyle baixaram a sua, o loiro ladeou a cabeça estava claramente incomodado e, os outros três desviaram as próprias a qualquer outra parte; contrário a qualquer predição não grito, não grunhiu, nem sequer fez um característico comentário sarcástico, seguia parado, os Slytherins, regressaram por onde vieram e os Gryffindors fecharam lentamente sua porta.

Todo o resto da viagem nessa parte do trem só se escutava sussurros e uma que outro riso contido, Severus se sentia comprazido seguia tendo essa "habilidade", sem se inteirar que no outro compartimento um jovem de olhos verdes sentia admiração por sua pessoa.

Andem 9 e ¾, os alunos de Hogwarts agora vestidos com roupas Muggles baixavam transportando seus pertences sendo vigiados por magos maiores. Harry afastou-se um pouco para despedir de seus amigos e aproveitar para saudar aos senhores Weasley, não viu por nenhuma parte a seu tio, pelo que supôs que não viria ao buscar, ou talvez já estivesse em sua nova residência e como já não teriam que receber pelas férias se desentenderam por completo.

Ao igual que todos, o professor de poções desceu do trem e se parou no meio da estação como se se tratasse de uma estátua de ébano, esperando, após poucos minutos, em seu rosto começou a se notar o enfado, não esperaria mais e de repente seus passos lhe guiaram até onde se encontrava Potter; Harry notou-o, despediu-se rapidamente e foi ao encontro de Snape, um em frente a outro com passo rápido como se se fossem enfrentar seguiam em seu avanço e, para surpresa de muitos, uma vez juntos partiram rumo à rua.

Ron, seus pais e Hermione olharam-se expectantes, que é o que tinha passado aí? Com segurança o averiguariam.

Obviamente os gostos de Snape em cor não variaram, não obstante a roupa Muggle lhe sentava muito melhor, deixava ver ainda que não de forma muito marcada o corpo do maestro, Harry notou seu magnifica presença, alto, frio, elegante, não teve mais remédio que o admirar; queria tomar um serviço de táxi, sua bagagem pesava, era toda uma façanha mover por entre a quantidade de pessoas, se alegrou por ter libertado a sua coruja uma noite dantes para que chegasse sozinha a sua nova residência, mas Snape não prestava a mais mínima atenção às vicissitudes do rapaz, o guiou por becos a cada vez mais solitários, até chegar a um lugar realmente esquecido, sem contemplações de nenhum tipo seu professor rodeou com um de seus longos braços os ombros de um estupefato jovem para depois se sentir sugados por um longo tubo, óbvio, tinham desparecido.

Durante o pequeno trajeto desde uma das ruas em onde apareceram até chegar a Grimmauld Place 12, não cruzaram palavra alguma e agora se encontravam muito próximo do quartel, tinha chegado a seu destino, Snape o deixaria dentro e se marcharia, Harry queria o ouvir, ouvir essa voz, queria palavras que se dirigissem a ele, queria através dessa voz sentir paz.

- Eh… bom – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha – obrigado – disse-lhe o mais rápido possível.

- Não acho que tenha sido uma façanha chegar até aqui Potter – sempre nesse tom de sarcasmo – ou quiçá para você se o é.

- Bom… não… isto é… - por que devia se pôr nervoso? – eu queria lhe dar obrigado pelo do outro dia… - ao ver que seu professor tinha uma expressão de desconcerto continuou – o que me disse a cerca de meus pais e… Sirius… Obrigado – e lhe dedicou uma sincera, mas pequeníssimo sorriso que descoloco um pouco ao professor.

- As reuniões seguirão levando-se a cabo aqui, espero que não se surpreenda se chega a ter visitas imprevistas – era seu modo de despedida, abriu a porta, esperou a que Harry entrasse e metesse suas malas, a fechou e se afastou o mais cedo possível.

Passaram em alguns dias, dias nos quais Ron verdadeiramente se mudou a Grimmauld Place, dias de chegadas e partidas de membros da ordem, o iminente regresso de já-sabem-quem puseram em alerta a todos no mundo mágico, o Ministério não era a exceção, mas suas brutas tentativas de segurança publicados no Profeta faziam que alguns magos se debochassem e desconfiassem e outros tantos se voltassem paranoicos.

Uma reunião mais e os membros da Ordem foram chegando da pouco, Minerva, Moody, Kingsley, arribaram quase juntos; Os pais e irmãos maiores Weasley já se achavam desde a manhã, a modo de fazer uma visita com anterioridade a seu irmão menor e a Harry; dez minutos depois a lareira deixou passar à cabeça da Ordem; Albus Dumbledore acompanhado do escuro maestro.

A reunião mal começava, mas o ardor da marca fez que o rosto de Severus se tensar, olho de lado ao Diretor e este parou um momento de se dirigir aos demais membros, se concentrou por inteiro em falar com o valente espião.

- Vê, mas estarei esperando em meu escritório – quase foi como uma confidencia.

- Irei, espero não te incomodar a dessoras – lhe respondia o adusto professor.

- Cuida-te.

Marchou-se sem despedir-se de ninguém mais, em realidade estava seguro que ninguém lhe teria saudades, por isso ele não deveria ter saudades a ninguém. Alguns como Moody, Charlie e Bill Weasley se sentiram um pouco incómodos com sua atitude, Albus prosseguiu com o resto da reunião com a mais absoluta calma, não obstante notou ansiedade na mirada verde de verdadeiro rapaz, ante isto só uma dúvida cruzou por sua mente, mas mais tarde de alguma forma o averiguaria.

Uma reunião mais da Ordem, uma mais do Lado escuro, uma vez mais Severus Snape era chamado e Albus esperava que regresse com bem, para que uma vez mais o espião chegasse ao despacho do Diretor e lhe informasse de todo quanto planejava Voldemort, uma vez mais que Harry Potter, o rapaz que devia vencer, se perguntava que é o que realmente sentia por esse homem, suas lembranças se transladaram à manhã seguinte após chegar ao quartel, onde foi intempestivamente acordado por seu recente convidado.

Rememoração:

Não se tinha movido em toda a noite, seu sonho após muito tempo foi reparador, quando de repente se escutou as maldições lançadas pelo retrato da mãe de Sirius, seguido dos açoitares das portas das habitações contiguas, como se alguém estivesse desesperado por encontrar algo ou alguém, Harry se arrabujou em seu lugar com a varinha em alto, quando de uma vez se abriu a porta, a cabeleira vermelha de seu amigo lhe fez baixar sua arma, o ruivo se arrojo a seu encontro e lhe sarandeou pelos ombros.

- Harry está bem?...

- Olá… Ron

- Responde-me Harry encontras-te bem? – não fez caso ao saúdo do moreno e lhe deu uma nova onda de sacudidas a seu amigo.

- Te… responderia… mas… se… me… deixasses.

- Oh! Sento-o – deixou os ombros de seu amigo um pouco envergonhado pela atitude de mamãe sobreprotetora – mas ontem quando te afastaste… - duvidou como não querendo admitir o que diria – ou meus olhos me enganavam ou, verdadeiramente te foste com Snape da estação.

- Não e sim.

- Vamos Harry não estou jogando – lhe disse um pouco molesto.

- Bom, Não, teus olhos não te enganavam e, Sim, me fui com o professor Snape.

- professor? Desde quando tu lhe dizes professor?

- Isso não importa, mas qual o motivo tanta preocupação?

- Parece-te pouco? Snape não é a melhor companhia para ninguém, não compreendo como se atreveu a… a…

- Ron, o Diretor dispô-lo desse modo, ademais, eu sabia que ele me acompanharia.

- Mas então deverias de dizer-me, quase morro quando te vi com esse, esse…

- Não te disse porque temia a atitude que tomarias se o tivesses sabido dantes, só recorda como entraste aqui.

- Não podes me culpar Harry – lhe disse em tom de advertência, mas bem mais aliviado com a informação recebida – já, bom deixemos isso e, diga-me que há de tomar café?

Era típico de Ronald Bilius Weasley, efusivo como só um Gryffindor poderia ser e de repente despreocupado e mais atento à comida que viria. Desde esse dia jogos de xadrez mágico, conversas de diversos temas fizeram-se presentes, desde quidditch até assuntos amorosos, ainda que estes últimos não tão frequentes, também foram incluídos como os mais recentes e jovens membros da Ordem.

Fim de rememoração.

Muitas vezes como o fazia nesse momento, depois da cada reunião da ordem, passava das duas uma coisas; uma, Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto aparecia um sorriso tonto ou, dois Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto se refletia claramente preocupação; desta vez tocava-lhe a segunda, Harry Potter sabia muito bem o que lhe passava, primeiro resolveu que a "fixação" por seu professor tinha origem na necessidade de ter a alguém que representasse em sua vida uma figura paterna, mas para isso lhe bastava a presença de Lupin, ainda que lhe confundia o fato de que deveria preferir a amabilidade do licantropo à frialdade de Snape, o deixou assim e estava satisfeito com sua auto-resposta até que em certo dia.

Rememoração:

A casa estava abarrotada de Weasley a isto se somava que Hermione decidiu adiantar sua chegada, desfrutavam todo um suculento café da manhã quando o patriarca falou:

- Ah! Ron – disse, em tom despreocupado – como não estavas em casa, devo te informar – e mudou sua voz a um tom cerimonial – teu primo Héctor, veio ontem a nos trazer uma estupenda notícia – agora tinha a atenção do trio de ouro – seu esposo, tem dois meses de gravidez.

Harry pensou que ouviu mau e seguiu desfrutando de seu suco de abóbora, feliz porque vinha uma nova vida.

- Deveras?! – Disse o ruivo gratamente surpreendido, enquanto Hermione compartilhava uma mirada terna com Giny e Molly – levavam tempo tentando-o! alegra-me que David conseguisse por fim engravidou.

Não, não tinha escutado mau, disseram seu esposo, disseram David, disseram gravidez, Pfruuu! Parte do suco de abóbora saiu de sua boca e se estrelou na mesa, parte quase afoga ao moreno e parte derramou-se do copo já avariado no andar, Ron alarmado lhe deu de golpeio nas costas em tanto Molly se levantava rápida para auxilia-lo, uma vez passado o pequeno susto Harry tinha os olhos chorosos e estava totalmente assombrado.

- É… um… homem?! – Foi o primeiro que Harry perguntou a intervalos de tosse.

- Um homem?, de que estas falando Harry querido? – Molly acomodava-lhe seu cabelo

- De a… gravidez!... disseram… David!

- Carinho isso foi o que surpreendeu?

Afirmou com a cabeça, sua castanha amiga girou os olhos em alvo e os homens Weasley reprimiram um riso, ainda que os gêmeos não o conseguiram.

- Harry, não posso achar que ignores isso, se no mundo mágico é natural, não tão frequente, mas se é totalmente natural.

- Hermione, não, não o sabia…e… e… - não sabia que mais dizer

- Verás, explico-te, talvez no mundo Muggle essa situação é impensável, mas se dois magos são casal, quero dizer magos, homens, bem, se o desejam um deles pode engravidar, mas para isto é necessário seguir um tratamento com poções que é muito estrito, esgotador e a maioria das vezes não funciona à primeira, talvez seja por isso que muitos dos casais desistem em sua tentativa; também dizem que a gestação natural, sem tratamento de por meio é factível, existem poucos casos, é mais, não se reportou um em anos.

Os desorbitados olhos de Harry não tinham comparação, seu cérebro processava a informação dada, até que ao final perguntou:

- Mas… como… não entendo.

- Que como o fazem? – Soltou Ron – seu amigo assentiu – pois, como tem de ser, têm sexo! – então os verdes olhos alargaram-se mais, mas um grito fez-lhe saltar de seu lugar.

- RON! ESSA NÃO É CONVERSA QUE LHE FAÇA NA MESA – então Molly mudou a sua doce voz – é verdade carinho, vejo que ainda desconheces alguns aspectos de teu mundo – voltou a acomodar seu cabelo.

- Surpreende-me que em tuas visitas a Hogsmade e ao beco Diagón não o notasses – Arthur tomava a palavra – mas se até foste ao Ministério!, aí está o escritório de registro de nascimentos e sempre há algum casal com um bebê ou magos em estado.

- Bom, quando fui a esses lugares, tinha outras prioridades, e não tinha desejos de estar vendo homens – se defendeu.

Fim da Rememoração.

Desde esse dia, a palavra "casal", navegava em seus pensamentos, atração por um homem, o normal que se via isso, a possibilidade de que ele mesmo poderia conceber uma nova vida, se lhe propunha, uma onda de sonhos úmidos seguidos à conversa daquela manhã, em onde uma suave cabeleira negra se mexia em um vaivém lento e prazeroso, onde uns delgados lábios vermelhos evocavam palavras profundas que não podia escutar e, umas mãos brancas viajavam travessas por sua pele, confundido como estava, a dor de cabeça não demorava em aparecer, talvez essa "fixação" tivesse outra origem, e era por isso que a cada vez que o professor participava das reuniões da Ordem, passava das duas uma coisas; uma, Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto aparecia um sorriso tonto ou, dois Harry estava particularmente ensimesmado e em seu rosto se refletia claramente preocupação. 

**Notas finais:**

Bem, isso foi o segundo capítulo, Que lhes pareceu?

Sim, sim, sim há muitas rememorações, mas são necessários.

Atte… eh… pois… a autora.

Até a próxima!

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ate breve eu acho!**


End file.
